Broodmare
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: As much as Tsukishima adores missionary style love-making, he gives in to Hachimenroppi's preferences.


As much as Tsukishima adores missionary style love-making, he gives in to Hachimenroppi's preferences. Neither of them initiate much, but, out of the duo, it's typically Roppi who throws the option onto the table and then it only feels right to do it how his boyfriend prefers to truly satisfy his desires.

It's a true shame too. Roppi's eyes are so pretty and glossy when they have sex, so open and unlike their usual withdrawn and pensive nature. Tsukishima's never felt happy to be near-sighted before, but with the clear vision of the unraveled brunet under him and the rest of the world blurred out, he's never been happier.

Roppi's nails rake down the bedsheets, gathering cloth to tightly grip between his fingers. " _Harder,_ " he demandingly gasps. Behind him, he feels Tsuki withdraw enough to re-angle his hips and presses his face against the pillow before him in preparation when the blond grasps his hips and suddenly yanks him backwards. Roppi moans, loud and open into the air, as Tsuki's grip on his hips bite into his skin to keep him still as the blond fucks into him like a mounted broodmare.

Roppi shifts his hips, testing his boyfriend's iron grip and growing more aroused when he's not allowed to budge. He's dissolving for sure, melting away as his prostate is drilled against. Hiccup-y gasps are all that Roppi can manage, his lips twitching more than verbalizing. He bows forward, using his forearms as his only support, as he bites his bottom lip and lets Tsuki take him as he pleases.

Taking the submissive cue, Tsuki rears up on his knees and thrusts in deeper as he repositions himself over-top the brunet, pressing his chest against Roppi's back and forcing the brunet closer to the mattress. Roppi's lip gives with the next sharp thrust, teeth digging in and breaking the skin. He moans, the hiccup-y cry following the noise choking as the blond reaches around him to grasp his cock.

Tsuki strokes him once then twice before abandoning the rest of the blood-flushed organ to grind his palm against the head. Roppi exhales noisily to subdue a sob as his hips fail to fidget. The action is enough to free him momentarily, to the brunet's distaste, as Tsuki relocates the hand holding his hips to better suit the new position.

The blond grinds his palm against Roppi's dick again and Roppi huffs, his eyes blearier than before. His hips instinctively twitch forward with the action and he gasps with surprise as he's allowed to thrust into the air. Hachimenroppi's ready to complain, to spin his head around and swat at the blond for messing up their set-up, when the blond yanks him back by his hip, impaling him deeply with one swift motion. Roppi cries out from the sudden flood of delicious friction, his arms giving out and his upper body slumping against the mattress. His cock spits precum against Tsuki's palm as he repeats the same motions, this time smoother with the lubrication.

Roppi can only handle the new treatment two more times before his thighs begin to tremble, surely the next set of limbs to give out and eager to do so. Drool is running down from the corner of his mouth and mixing with his blood as his lips continually lick one another with nothing else to preoccupy them. He's going to come soon and it's just as obvious to Tsukishima as it is to himself.

The brunet smiles with vulgar glee at the mattress below him, heated stomach swirling giddily, as the other man looms over his back. Tsuki presses his chest to Roppi's back, his larger body encompassing the brunet's as he mounts Roppi like a canine. Tsuki leans some of his weight onto Roppi, keeping him compressed as he fucks the brunet's ass with abandon and without much rhythm.

Roppi's toes curl against the bedsheets and his tongue begins to escape, poking out over his bottom lip, as his climax approaches him like a speeding train. He wants to enjoy this mindless, shameless feeling spreading throughout his limbs like a steamy fog for a bit longer, but his body is already locking up and Hachimenroppi feels himself shatter with his boyfriend's next thrust.

The brunet inhales quietly as his orgasm hits him, the sharp intake of air stuttering in sound. His cock spits rivets of cum against his chest and the sheets as his mind empties in favor of a hot, blank bliss. Tsuki keeps grinding against his prostate with shallow thrusts, spending spikes of pleasurable electricity shooting up his spine as he spends his load.

" _Ah,_ " Roppi gasps, " _Tsuki._ "

The blond ignores his call for attention, continuing to grind as the motions evolve into a full-body rocking. Tsuki's hand on his hip move to wrap around his midsection, lifting and pressing his back against the blond's chest. " _Tsuki,_ " Roppi pants again, his oversensitive prostate cueing his shoulders to jolt with a twitch.

Roppi twists his head to glance at the man behind him. Tsuki's eyes are pinched shut, moist lips parted as he breathes heavily. Rough doesn't do it for him, but he's close, and Roppi knows how to help. It's only fair and reasonable to reciprocate.

Roppi rears a hand back to gently push the blond away, shifting around in his lap as Tsuki gives him space. His cramped legs curse in agony at him as they're stretched over one of Tsukishima's legs, wholly ignored in favor of the twitching cock seated inside of him. Tsuki's eyes flutter, blinking rapidly in effort to focus, and Roppi can't resist stroking down his face with his fingertips.

"Roppi-"

"Shut up," the brunet scolds with a kiss to Tsuki's cheek. "It's your turn, so cum already."

Roppi swivels his hips without waiting, leaning in for a heated kiss. The blond yips from behind Roppi's lips as they press against his, Tsuki's body jerking up with mild surprise and stilling. Roppi passionately grabs his face, hungrily biting at the blond's lips and slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth as he gasps. Tsuki's cock twitches inside of him as he releases and his arms twine around Roppi's body like a vine, trying to embrace him impossibly closer.

"Good boy," the brunet purrs in between wet kisses. Roppi pets and combs his fingers through Tsukishima's hair as he comes down from his high, continuing to kiss him none the differently.

The sweat clinging to their bodies has cooled by the time they finally part, the sex-scented air now unreasonably cold. Tsuki's head dips into the crook of Roppi's neck to press butterfly kisses when he pulls away. The brunet bites his tongue to murder a traitorous giggle from escaping and shifts his hips to remind the other man of their position.

"Take me to the bath," Roppi orders as Tsukishima retracts sheepishly.

With a nod, the blond hoists him up in his arms like a bride, Roppi's sore legs dangling limply, and sits up.

"Put on your glasses first, idiot! I'm not having you walk us into a wall again!"

"R-Right!"

Hachimenroppi tenses, his hand grabbing hold of Tsuki's bare shoulder hard enough for his nails to bite the flesh. He expects to be dropped by the absentminded blond as he turns his attention to his glasses, and it wouldn't be the first time. Tsukishima surprises him again this night, scooting off of the bed with Roppi still in his arms and tilting the brunet down to the bedside table. Tsukishima's hands shift their hold on him as he picks up his glasses, the adjustments allowing him to bring Roppi closer to his face to slip them on for him.

Tsukishima's eyes flutter behind the lens, helping them to accumulate quicker. A petite smile blooms across his face as his eyes focus on the brunet in his embrace. "Hachi, you're so beau-"

"Let's use that vanilla scented crap you like," Roppi interrupts snappily. His face is only red from the sex and the exertion and only due to those things alone and absolutely nothing else!

Tsuki dips in to peck the brunet's cheek before bubbly chirping, "Okay!"

"Idiot..."


End file.
